


Small Acts of Resistance

by still_intrepid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1980s, Gen, Humour, Neighbours, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/pseuds/still_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1982 and Poland's pushing for a change.  Sometimes in a bit of an offbeat way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Acts of Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Lana asked for a 3-sentence fic: "Poland + historical setting of choice." This _did not turn out to be three sentences_. See after for a bit about the background!

( _1982_ )

It was actually going to be pretty strange, Poland thought, working closely with his own government again, living in the capital all the time maybe.  It _was_ going to be strange, because it _was_ going to happen, by the way; it was definitely a question of when, not if, they could get some actually reasonable people in.  But in the meantime here he was, living as a private person, keeping his own hours in his own little apartment, waiting in line for his own food — Liet would laugh (or, well, maybe not.)  

The point was, living like this, he wasn’t alone.  He was almost sociable these days.  He knew his neighbours.  He had a bigger circle of friends and confidantes, ordinary people (ones that _remained alive_ , that was another important difference) than ever.  Despite the rest of it, he was happy for that, and grateful.  Happy and grateful and, you know, also frustrated and angry and generally a little hungry.  Seriously itching for some cute French designer clothes, and something really disgustingly sugary and decadent, and for all those ridiculous tanks to stop totally cluttering up various of his streets.

7.20.  Nearly time for the evening news.  Poland adjusted his television set accordingly, grabbed his coat, hat and keys and headed out.

“Hey Danuta!”  He rapped on the door of his downstairs neighbour. 

“I’m just on the phone!” she called back.

“You want me to wait for you?”

“No, you go ahead, I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay!  Don’t be long, important bulletin not to catch!”

* * *

As he skipped into the square to join the crowd, Poland gave a nod and a bright smile to an awkward-looking gentleman in an ugly coat — honestly, there was plain-clothes and there was just not making an effort _.  I know what you are,_ he thought, _and I don’t think you have a clue about me, that’s very sweet._

Also kind of deeply sad, but you couldn’t go around thinking like that these days or you’d never stop.

In the square, they milled about, chatting.  Laughing a bit.  Pointing out interesting architectural features.  Not protesting or anything of the kind — Behold the lack of poster boards and slogans, Mr. Oh-So-Secret Policeman.  Just… going for a walk, back and forth.  Just… taking some abbreviated and circuitous exercise.  Doing some window shopping.  In the evening.  In February. 

Just… not watching the news.

Then Danuta arrived, dragging a pram full of television.

Poland stared for a second then burst into delighted laughter.

“Feliks!” she called, flushed with excitement and exertion.  People were quickly gathering around them.  Poland eyed them warningly - _just keep acting normal._ “That was my aunt on the phone.  Apparently this is all the rage in Swidnik now.”

“Brilliant.” 

“Because, televisions need airing once a day, did you know?”

“ _Brilliant_.”

“I borrowed the pram from the Mrs. Rogowska.”

“Nice.  Hey, can I have a push?”

“Be my guest.”

They promenaded along with as much dignity as a heavy-laden pram on bumpy flagstones would allow.

“Who else do we know with children?” Poland asked.  “Or a garden and a wheelbarrow. I’m totally walking my TV tomorrow night.”

From the looks on their faces, half the square had the same idea.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, you absolutely must hear about the [1982 TV news boycott](http://still-intrepid.tumblr.com/post/87391816960/small-acts-of-resistance-1982-boycott-of-tv-news-in#notes) ([here](http://www.dailygood.org/story/76/10-everyday-acts-of-resistance-that-changed-the-world-steve-crawshaw-and-john-jackson/) too), just one of a number of wonderful creative protests in Poland. I'd LOVE to see this in a more simply silly vein Hetalia-fied in a comic......
> 
> Someday I should give proper attention to human OCs; I really like the nations having friends and an acquaintances among normal people.


End file.
